


I Wanna Be Missed

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She just wanted her to feel the same.





	I Wanna Be Missed

She wanted her to miss her back. She wanted her to cry in school bathrooms, eyedrops and cold water splashed on her face. She wanted her to sob at night, to scream into pillow, to barely stop herself from punching walls. She wanted her to feel what she felt. She didn’t want to be alone in her sorrow. But she was. And that made it all the worse. A heartbreak that only she felt.

 

She dreamed of Emma by her side, she dreamed of her breath on her face, her smile shining at her, and only her. She dreamed of kissing her, of Emma kissing her. She dreamed of Emma reaching for her hand, of wanting her attention just as much as Audrey wanted hers. She dreamed of them together, playing as they used to, seeing movies together as they used to—her pretending they were the dates she so desperately wanted them to be.

 

If she could do it over she wouldn’t keep quiet. She wouldn’t let her heart break silently, wouldn’t let herself cry alone in her room every time Emma mentioned a boy she liked. She would tell her, tell her with confidence, without flinching or stuttering. Why wouldn’t she? She knew now what it was like to lose her. If she had a second chance, she would no longer fear losing her, she would no longer wait for a right time that would never come. She would be brave.

 

Sometimes she’d imagine Emma coming to her, regret in her eyes, realizing the mistake she had made. Emma would ask her forgiveness, and Audrey would give it to her in a second. They wouldn’t be how they were before. No, they wouldn’t be. Because she would confess everything. And in her fantasy, Emma would want the same thing she would. They would kiss, they would touch, they would love each other.

 

But the reality was she’d take everything Emma would give give her. Because all she wanted was to have her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Wanna Be Missed" by Hayley Kiyoko 
> 
> This is a little weak--I wrote it pretty quickly. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
